


Bound and Determined

by Xylianna



Series: Gladnis Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, BDSM as stress relief, Bondage, Established Relationship, Flogging, M/M, checking in is sexy, subspace is a happy place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: In which Ignis is bound, and Gladio is determined.





	Bound and Determined

**Author's Note:**

> Gladnis Week 2017 Day 4 - Prompt: Sensory date night for Ignis
> 
> OK so I took "sensory" in a different direction. Sorry? Heh.
> 
> If you aren't interested in stories containing consenting adults enjoying BDSM, this is not the story for you.

It had been an unreasonably long day, even by the exacting standards Ignis set for himself.

He was up long before the sun, and arrived at the Citadel just as it began to rise, drinking his second cup of coffee as he reviewed his schedule for the day. Then came driving Noctis to school, heading back to the Citadel for a council meeting, writing up notes from the meeting for Noctis to review later, combat training with Cor, a quick grocery run, some dinner prep, and off to pick up the Prince and return him home. Next, cooking dinner while Noct did his best to avoid doing homework or reviewing the council meeting notes. 

Finally, work was done, chores were done, Noctis was playing a videogame with his school-mate, Prompto, and Ignis was free to go home at last.

He was inordinately irritated at the way the day had played out, despite it’s similarity to nearly every day of his life. Gladio had hinted that he wanted to take him out that night, and now it was so late, where could they possibly go? Add it to the fact that Ignis was far too responsible to stay up late on a work night (unless, of course, it was to do even more work), and it seemed like date night was ruined.

Astrals, he was wound up tighter than a spring. Sitting in the driver’s seat of his car, he could feel the tension tightening his shoulders and back, coiling uncomfortably akin to nausea in his stomach.

It had not been a good day.

With a heavy sigh, Ignis parked the car and stood, collecting his things. He paused a moment to roll his shoulders in an effort to ease some of the pressure. It didn’t work. With another, softer sigh, he headed up to his apartment. Putting on what he hoped was a reasonable approximation of a smile, he let himself in, and greeted his lover. 

“Hello, Gladio. I hope I haven’t keep you waiting terribly long,” he said apologetically.

“Nahh,” the Shield demurred, walking towards the shorter man. His handsome face was lit up with an expression of joy at finally seeing his boyfriend. However, as he walked closer and took in the picture Ignis presented, all tense body language and pinched facial expression, Gladio’s demeanor grew more concerned. “I don’t mind waiting.” He slung an arm around Ignis, resting his palm flat against the small of his back. “Rough day?”

Ignis nodded. “No rougher than usual, I suppose, but…” He trailed off, adjusting his glasses for a moment as he tried to collect himself. The advisor seemed to recognize the attempt for the fruitless effort it was, for he shoved his glasses back into place with far less grace than usual, and slumped against Gladio, winding both arms tightly around his partner’s waist and pressing his forehead against the firm muscles of his chest.

Gladio, for his part, seemed content to hold Ignis closely, rubbing a hand up and down the length of his spine soothingly.

The strategist took in a deliberate breath, then another, trying desperately to find a calmer state of mind. His thoughts were spiraling quickly. He’d gone from being disappointed at the failed date night, to being almost angry at himself for ruining the night. Instead of feeling comforted by the sensation of Gladio’s arms enfolding him, he felt ashamed for being so weak as to need the other man’s embrace.

He needed… something.

And he was too prideful to ask.

Gladio already did so much for him, and had already planned what would have almost certainly been a wonderful evening. Ignis couldn’t ask anything else of the man. After all, he’d already wrecked his lover’s carefully thought out date. How selfish would he have to be to ask for anything more than this considerate hug?

Howevever, Gladiolus Amicitia was an extremely observant man.

Over the years he had known Ignis, he had learned to read his body language, decipher his almost imperceptible facial expressions. After their friendship had shifted to a deeper, more romantic bond, he had become an expert in speaking nonverbal Ignis.

Gladio knew exactly what Ignis wanted - _needed_ \- at that moment.

He also knew that Ignis would never ask.

“Hey,” he said, easing back from Ignis enough to put a finger under his partner’s chin, lifting his face so their eyes could meet. “I’ve got you, love.” Gladio smiled, raising his other hand to cup Ignis’s cheek. When he felt the other man’s face push into the contact, heard him release another shuddering sigh, Gladio knew his guess was on point.

“Thank you,” Ignis said the worlds on an exhale, giving them a breathy quality that in no way detracted from the gratitude in the phrase.

Gladio’s response was to lead Ignis into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He turned back to his boyfriend, kissed his forehead softly, and began methodically stripping him of his clothing, starting with removing, and carefully setting aside, his glasses. He gained further evidence as to how stressed out Ignis was when the advisor raised no objections to Gladio tossing his carefully pressed clothing to the floor in a heap. 

When Ignis was fully nude, Gladio couldn’t help but pause a moment to give his lover a thorough once-over. He would never tire of that sight.

“Bend over the bed,” Gladio instructed, before hunkering down to get a few things out of the bedside cabinet.

Ignis felt his heart hammering in his throat. He imagined Gladio must be able to hear the rapid beating, with the close proximity they currently enjoyed. His thoughts had begun to slow when Gladio had led him into the bedroom, even as the short walk caused his pulse to pound.

At his lover’s command - for while it wasn’t phrased harshly, that’s exactly what it was - Ignis began to feel the first stirrings of calm within his troubled mind.

He leaned over the side of the bed, bracing his palms against the plush crimson blanket, his cheeks heating to be almost the same color as the fabric when he realized just how brazenly he was presenting his naked ass to his lover.

A large, calloused palm rubbed the length of his spine from neck to waist. “Good,” Gladio praised. “You ready for this?” He held up a flogger made up supple anak hide.

Ignis nodded. “So ready,” he answered quickly, belatedly tagging on a, “Please, Gladio.”

The Shield chuckled. “So needy tonight.” He smacked one hand lightly against the upturned curve of Ignis’s ass. “I like it.”

Gladio began spanking his partner lightly at first, to warm up the skin, to help them both slide deeper into the head-space for the rest of the activities he was now planning on-the-fly to make up for their aborted evening out.

Ignis was quiet save for the regular, even sound of his breathing. Astrals, Gladio’s hands felt _amazingly_ good on his body. He was mindful at that moment of just how lucky he was. Not only had he the good fortune to be dating such a fine man, but that other man knew him so thoroughly, was matched to him so well, they had become akin to two halves of one whole.

His breath hissed out a bit more sharply when Gladio brought one hand down _much_ more firmly than before.

“You okay?” Gladio asked, leaning around to make eye contact.

“ _Gods_ , yes,” Ignis drawled, green eyes falling half shut as he gave his love a reassuring smile. 

Gladio stroked a gentle hand through Ignis’s hair as he met that soft gaze. He then very deliberately wound his fingers in near the roots of the ash-brown hair and tugged. Hard.

Ignis moaned.

Another quiet laugh purred low in Gladio’s throat. “Always so good for me, love.” He yanked Ignis’s head back, causing the man to arch his back even more deeply, raising his reddened ass up higher into the air. The sheen of sweat had begun to glisten on the strategist’s naked skin, and Gladio knew if he leaned forward and took a taste, he’d never to be able to stop.

Time for that later. For now…

Ignis let out a frustrated whimper when he felt his hair released. His head fell forward, hair hanging to obscure half his face in shadow. He could almost pretend he was blindfolded. 

Suddenly he yelped, loud and undignified, when he felt the leather of the flogger come down hard on his already sensitized ass.

“Mmm… I like that noise,” Gladio said, voice pitched low with arousal. “I wonder what other sounds I can get you to make?”

It turns out, the answer to that was quite extensive, indeed. As Gladio continued to flog Ignis, the smaller man whimpered, moaned, begged, and gasped. He writhed, the movements bordering on flailing, until Gladio reminded him to hold still. 

When Ignis proved incapable of doing so, Gladio tossed the flogger on the bed, and made use of the restraints he had pulled out earlier. Thick leather cuffs lined with soft fabric, guaranteed not to leave marks on Ignis’s delicate skin - they had tested them several times to good effect. Two for his wrists, clipped together and attached with a short length of chain to an eyebolt drilled into the bedframe for exactly that purpose. Two for his ankles, each attached to opposite ends of the bedframe, widely enough that his legs were splayed in a deliberately obscene manner, but not so far that he’d have significant trouble maintaining position.

When Gladio resumed flogging his lover, he noticed that Ignis, in addition to being less mobile, was also far more quiet. Good. That meant he was doing his job right, and his boyfriend was sinking deeper into what Gladio liked to call Ignis’s happy place.

It was a happy place for Gladio too, as he certainly enjoyed the hell out of taking Ignis apart so completely. It was fucking hot to watch Ignis lose the ability to so much as keep his limbs in place. While his ministrations tonight were primarily for Ignis’s benefit, Gladio certainly got just as much out of this exchange as he gave.

Ignis drifted. His thoughts were few and far between, and not much more coherent than yes, _more_ , there, _please_. Words were a thing of the past. He had sunk too far inward for speech. It was all he could manage to remain cognizant enough to try and maintain his position, thankfully assisted by the bondage. Other than that, all he could do was just _feel_. His ass and back were suffused with heat. His cock hung thick and heavy, the leaking tip occasionally brushing against the softness of the comforter, adding a delicious counterpoint to the beating he was receiving.

Gladio began to mix up the sensations, addling Ignis’s already blissed-out brain in the best of ways. Sometimes the flogger would fall, sometimes his hand would land with a resounding crack. Occasionally he’d drag the blunt edges of his nails over the reddened skin, tracing random patterns, enjoying the way it made Ignis shudder. Gladio would lovingly pet the other man’s hair, or he’d yank it. He would lovingly caress his face, or he’d slap it.

Somewhere amidst the sensory overload, Ignis had begun to cry. It wasn’t a loud, sobbing torrent, just quiet tears trailing down to wet the bedding below.

Gladio noticed, of course, and paused in his ministrations, leaning forward to rest a loving hand beneath Ignis’s chin, turning his head so their eyes could meet. “Hey, Iggy. You still with me? You okay?”

“Yes,” Ignis said, blinking some of the tears from his eyes. “Sorry.”

“I didn’t ask for an apology, love,” Gladio admonished him gently. He decided it was maybe time to start to bring things down. Ignis had taken an awful lot this evening, and he did have to be able to sit through all those boring meetings the next day. Not to mention, wake up at an ungodly hour.

Tossing the flogger aside, Gladio resumed spanking Ignis, but it wasn’t as forceful or rapid as before. He gradually decreased the strength and timing of the blows, alternating them liberally with sweet caresses over his lover’s back, occasionally reaching beneath him to stroke his engorged cock, raining kisses over the reddened skin of his ass. When he noticed how strongly Ignis reacted to the more intimate touches, he gave over spanking completely in favor of bringing him to completion. Gladio offered his sticky hand to Ignis so his partner could taste his own orgasm, knowing in Ignis’s current mindset, licking Gladio’s hand clean would only add to his enjoyment.

The Shield took a moment to carefully unhook the cuffs from the chains, but left the leather on Ignis for now. His boyfriend enjoyed wearing it, and Gladio enjoyed seeing him do so.

“Gods, I love you,” Gladio said, stretching out on the bed and pulling Ignis into his embrace.

“Love… too…” Ignis managed. From his spaced out expression, he was still gone. But, his face was peaceful, corners of his lips turned up in the hint of a smile.

“I’ve got you, yeah?” Gladio murmured reassuringly, holding Ignis close and petting his hair softly, giving his beloved the time he needed to come back into himself. The Shield was pleased to note that in stark contrast to how tight his lover’s body had felt before, now Ignis’s body was loose and pliant, not a hint of tension remaining.

Maybe they hadn’t gotten to go on that romantic night on the town Gladio had planned. But he wasn’t complaining at the way their evening had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought of a title for this one, even if it's super cheesy! Someday I'll name the other parts of this series.
> 
> Sorry that I can't maintain one clear POV in this story, apparently. And that you all had to get through 900 words of angst before the fun started.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
